This invention relates to toys, and, more particularly, to a bear capable of exhibiting an appearance suggestive of bashfulness.
It is known to provide dolls with various types of response devices to simulate realism. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,239,961 discloses a doll provided with eyes that light up, cheeks that redden, hair that stands on end and lips that simulate a kiss. U.S. Pat. No. 4,075,782 discloses a doll showing sickness and means for "curing".